The Ending of Autumn
by NotAlwaysAForever
Summary: Graduation, Marriage, College. Bella and Edward are finally graduated and everything is set. they are ready to leave and start a life together. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T just in case.
1. Graduation

**A/N: This is my first story, and I wasn't really sure how it would turn out. PLEASE REVIEW, and all suggestions are welcomed. May be changed later. Might not be updated soon due to all my AP homework. **

**I own none of the characters, well except Leah Hine, her I do own.**

Chapter 1-Graduation

I sat there in my bed, looking out my window to the dripping forest beyond. The rain had finally stopped for the first time in days, just in time for graduation. I had waited for this day since what felt like forever, knowing that soon I would be able to start my life with the only person that really existed in it, Edward.

It was just beyond 4 o'clock when I made it to the clearing of the gym. As I stood in line, waiting to receive the cap and gown that I had ordered, I screamed in surprise as a cold hand entwined their fingers in mine. Turning around, even though I already knew who it was, I saw Edward there behind me and I turned a deep shade of red. He stood there in his cap and gown, looking like an angel that didn't seem real, and gave me that crooked grin of his at the sight of my blush that seemed to get even a few more shades darker. As I stood there taking in the picture of what stood before me, committing it to memory, I thought about what I had done to deserve this, to deserve him. All I am is a normal, yet extremely clumsy girl, yet I had him and knew that I really didn't deserve him or any of this. I was just ordinary, but I was happy to know that to him I did deserve him, and that really he didn't deserve me.

I was finally ready. I was dressed in my all white cap and gown, and stood there ready to be called on, ready to take my turn to walk the stage and get my diploma for the first time, even though I knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Having already been called, I peered to the second row of chairs looking for his face, for my crooked grin to calm me, to make the nerves disappear as fast as they had come. I finally saw him, right in the middle of the second row, the last place I checked. He sat there, his topaz eyes staring into my deep chocolate brown ones, trying to read my mind. As I stood there, mesmerized in his eyes an in his smile, I hadn't really been paying any attention. At first I thought I could hear my name being called, but it sounded so distant that I didn't really look up. I then realized, as his eyes changed to show confusion, that they had been calling my name a few times. I walked up the stairs as quickly as possible, knowing that my face was a deep, deep shade of scarlet. In all of my hurry I hadn't noticed the cord to the stereo system right in the path of my clumsy feet, that were afixed in white high heels, and went sprawling across the rest of the stage as my feet somehow managed to get tangled in the cord. I stood up, turning an even darker shade of scarlet as I heard the rest of my class laugh. I turned all my attention to where Edward was located; to see that he had stood up, worry enveloping his face.

I had finally made it down the stairs and into my seat. I sat there head in my hands, trying to hide from all the humiliation I had just caused myself, and all in less that 10 minutes. I have to admit that it was a new record to say the least. Has I slowly lifted my head from my hands, I noticed that Edward was staring at me; his eyes which were once embedded in the back of my neck were now once again starting into my eyes. He slowly allowed his mouth to turn up into his crooked grin, my crooked grin, as my heart began to pick up to a rapid pace.

As I sat there, absorbed by his eyes, I hadn't realized the time. As I finally looked up, I realized that all the people who were left after me, we were down to our final person, our valedictorian, Leah Hine. I tried hard to concentrate on the speech she was giving, to grasp what she was trying to say. This though, I found nearly as impossible as not loving Edward. Yes he had left me, and yes while he was gone I was a terrible wreck, but he did come back and that proves how much he does love me, which made me love him even more, though I would never admit it. The rest of the ceremony went by with little mistakes, and before I could really grasp it, come to reality with it, it was over, and I was finally done. I had finally graduated and was now able to do what I knew I wanted since the very start, to become a vampire. To live the rest of my life with, but I refused to wait until my 19th birthday, all I had to do now was find the perfect date.


	2. Graduation Party

**I own nothing or no one, well except maybe the plot. All owned by Meyer ******

**A/N: sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, its 1:41 am so there isn't much more I can handle to do. Hope you like it, because I have no idea where any of this came from. Let me know if you have any suggestions on how it should go, they are always welcomed. Hope the length of this one makes up for the lack of the first one.**

Chapter 2- The Party

I stood around, waiting for it to be over, realizing that because Alice had planned it, it was going to take much longer than I had the patience for. The Graduation had ended early, cutting all speeches short, due to the rain. Unfortunately that meant that I now had to tack on an extra 2 hours to the part. I looked around, noticing everyone important in my life gathered around each other, getting along and I let out a slow sigh of relief. I took it all, making sure that if this was the last time they would be getting along, that I would remember it. I slowly walked from the living room to the kitchen of the Cullen's house, noting all the friends and classmates that had showed up at what was suppose to be a "small gathering." As I turned the corner, I stopped, shocked at what I was seeing, and tried to muffle the sound of my laugh. There in front of me stood Mike and Jessica, and lets just say I tried to make a quick exit, hopping they wouldn't notice me, but to late. They jumped back from each other, their close half on, and those that were in a complete mess. I briskly turned away, laughing as I went, back to the living room. I walked up behind Edward, and grabbed is hand, dragging him from the circle to the front porch. As we sat there on the steps, me in his lap, pressing my back into his marble chest, I realized I hadn't stopped laughing.

"What is it, what are you laughing at? I heard you laughing all the way in the living room when you were going to the kitchen."

"Oh nothing, just Mike and Jessica. I think they might be trying to out do us. To say the least I'm never going to be able to walk down that hallway the same way ever again. I think I might just be scared for all of eternity," I laughed.

As I started into his eyes, completely absorbed in deep polls of topaz, I hadn't realized Renee walk up, camera in hand, ready to the shot of the two of us, the one she has been trying to get for the last few days. Before I was able to get in a word, let alone stop her, Edward leaned forward grapping my chin, and kissed me. Before I was able to pull away, not like I was really able too, Renee took the picture. I slowly turned to face him, eyes trying to show anger that was no way showed in my face, thanks to the blush that had decided to show up, and the smile that I always had after a kiss like that. I sat there for a while like that, knowing that as always, I was losing the battle. He just enjoyed beating me no matter what. All of a sudden I could fell shiver run down my spine, and he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist.

I slowly stood up, knowing that even though I had not wanted this party, I was still the host, and had to go talk to all my guests, weather I knew them or not. The first people I decided to go to was Mike and Jessica. As soon as I walked in the poor from the porch, I noticed them in the back of the room, quietly talking to each other, and trying to ignore the eyes of some of the guests beaming at their turned back. I walked slowly, taking my time, trying to think of the best way possible to humiliate them for scaring me for life. As if able to read my mind, doesn't he wish he really could, Edward leaned towards my ear, allowing "Here take this and walk up to them, exclaiming that Mike left his package of overly large condoms in the hallway, telling them that to make sure he remember to always have them with you because 'safe sex is happy sex'." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, allowing a high pitched laugh to come out of it. I turned completely toward him, "You know that is just wrong. But it's not like I'll ever see them again after today, so why not. They did scar me for all eternity." I walked up to the group that had now encircled Mike and Jessica, making it all the better. I walked into the middle of the group, thanking everyone for coming to the party and hope they enjoyed the rest of the party. Just as I was about to leave the circle I turned around to face them both, and pulled the condoms out of my front pocket. I handed them to Mike, "Hey found these in the hallway on my way to get more chips after what I walked into with you and Jessica earlier, and saw them, and knew you must have left them. I mean you are the only guy I know to actually not use your right size, in hope that it would help you conceal the fact that you didn't have anything to cover to begin with. And if you are going to pretend then at least take them with you, so that your pick-up line 'Safe sex is happy sex' has more of a chance of not working." I turned around and left, satisfied with the shock that covered their faces, but even more so with the look of pure hatred that had shown up behind it, on the faces of Mike and Jessica. I've never felt so relived in a long time; I just really needed to get that of my chest. The rest of the party seemed to come as a blur in my eyes. It was uneventful, and by the time it was over I had just made it to the last person to thank them for coming. I stood at the door, watching them all depart, knowing that for most of them, this was the last time I would ever see them because now I would soon be getting married and would be going to "college" in Alaska. As I watched the last person climb into their car and start to head back down long winding driveway, I stood there thinking of how this life would soon change, and if it would always be like this. Always so hard to say goodbye, and to pack up and move. So deep in thought I hadn't realized Edward walk up behind me, although I was already aware of his presence close to me.

"What are you thinking my Bella? How I really wish I could read your mind, and find out what causes that worry in your eyes. Just tell me please. I don't know how much longer I can stand here watching you stare out that window, not knowing what is going through that head of yours."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. How long have I been sitting her anyways? I was just thinking about how different life is going to be. No school in the rain to go to everyday, a place where you didn't really know anyone's name. And how soon we would get married, for my part of the barging, and then off to "college" in Alaska. At first, well the begging of last week, it seemed so far away, but now it here and I don't quite know what to do with myself."

I walked around the house, picking up odds and ends of the left overes from the party, ending up in the living room. I smiled as I saw Phil, Charlie and Carlisle gathered on the large sofa in front of the large flat screen television, that Alice had bought just for an occasion like this, talking about the big rival baseball game, that from the sounds of it, was suppose to begin some time tonight. I was so glad to see them all get along. Soon we would all be family and no matter what that is how it is going to be, and if they don't like it than to well. I turned into the hallway that led to the kitchen, careful to jump over the "contaminated" are of hallway that Mike and Jessica had tainted. I walked into the kitchen to find Esme and Renee doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb I found my way up the stairs and into Edward's room, feeling a wave of sleep slowly enclosing my entire body.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: sorry I haven't been able to update lately. Had lots of tests and Calculus homework to do, bit that will all change in the next week or so. Well I'm sorry to inform you that thanks to my over picky friend who id editing my story for me, I know have to redo my entire story. It will have the same title, but ill change the summary and will put a in front and after the title. Well ill have the new one up by 2morrow night.**


End file.
